That Christmas
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Huh. I thought you'd be... you know, nerdy and ugly and all that. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Percabeth; no longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**That Christmas**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: So, I was bored... And I've had the idea of a girl who wasn't very good around crowds going to a Christmas party that her friend dragged her to and meeting a cute guy stuck in my head for a while, just with different characters. So, I wrote this originally with OCs, then I realized that it would be good for Percabeth. Excuse the OOCness, particularly Annabeth's and Piper's. I think I did pretty good with Percy and Silena though. :) **

**And yes, I know it's not Christmas. But I love Christmas, and I want to write something for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

**And yes, this is AU. No gods, no demigods. No Greeks, no Romans.**

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on, Silena, do I have to go?" I whined.<p>

She rolled her eyes, continuing to drag me to the door. "You're already here, and I'm your ride home," she reminded. "You're stuck."

"That's what she said."

Silena giggled, pressing the door bell. "Gah, I've rubbed up on you too much,"

"Gee," I said sarcastically, wrenching my wrist out of her grasp, "I couldn't tell!"

"Quit it with the sarcasm, will you?"

"No," I said, smirking slightly. "I hate this dress, you know?" I glanced down at the silky red strapless dress I was wearing and grimaced. Even though I was wearing a black shrug and a coat, I was _freezing_, because—_Hello!_—it _is_ December, and this _is _New York.

"Lighten up, and smile," Silena ordered. "You look beautiful." I was about to retort when the door flew open, and I found myself face to face with a tall—not that I have any room to talk—Native American woman that was wearing a sparkly green dress.

"Silena!" the woman said happily, smiling widely. Her voice was loud and clear, and I could tell that when she said something, everyone would listen.

Silena smiled, reaching into the house to give her a hug. "Hey, Piper. This is my friend, Annabeth," I waved at the woman from my spot on the porch.

Piper grabbed Silena's arm, and pulled her into the house. "Hi, nice to meet you!" she said brightly. "I'm Piper McLean."

"Pleased to meet you, Piper," I said smoothly, stepping somewhat shyly into the house. "Like Silena said, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Well, feel free to mingle with everyone," Piper said, a warm smile on her face. "The food's over there—" She pointed to the left side of the room, where a two large tables of food sat, "—and the bathroom's right down the hallway by it. Second door to the right, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, thanks,"

She smiled, turning back to Silena. "Come on, Beckendorf is here too!" Silena's face brightened visibly, and I waved at her just as Piper dragged my friend in the opposite direction of the snack table.

I sighed, glancing around the room. It seemed like a normal house—cozy and such—, but people were crowding around it like crazy. A lot of furniture must've been moved around, because there was a large space for people to talk and play games in the middle of the room. I felt like an outcast. I didn't even want to be at Piper's Christmas party; Silena just brought me here because I needed to 'see the world' apparently.

"Guess I'll go get punch," I muttered to myself, walking towards the two tables. People laughed and talked around me, and I found myself mumbling, "Excuse me," or "Pardon me," more than I had in the entire year, along with having to squeeze in between the large crowd of people. Guess Piper has a lot of friends.

After about fifteen "Excuse me,"'s, I managed to get to the snack table, where, lo and behold, there was a big bowl of red punch.

The only problem? Someone was already there, and of course, it's a bit awkward to get punch while someone else is. Oh yeah, and did I mention that the person getting punch was a really cute guy?

Right. I'm twenty-two years-old, and I don't have a boyfriend, so I have every right to check out cute guys. No hate.

So, I just stood there, shuffling my foot awkwardly, waiting for him to finish pouring punch into his little cup. I tried not to stare at him, which was pretty hard, considering he was actually pretty cute. Oh, what does he look like? Well, he was tall—even taller than I was—with messy black hair and sea green(I think; it was hard to see with the lighting) eyes. Normally, I would go for a guy with blonde or brown hair and brown or blue eyes, but I think he would be the exception.

Now, you give me something to build, some blueprints, and many, _many _pencils, and I'll draw out the blueprints for whatever you want me to build. You ask me to shoot a target that's a few yards away? I'll hit the bullseye. You ask me to talk to a cute guy that I don't even know? That's where I draw the line.

The man cleared his throat, and I glanced up to see him holding out a cup of punch, a smile on his face.

With a small, shy smile on my face, I took the cup, my hand brushing against his in the process. "Th-thanks," I stammered, the heat rising to my face.

He nodded. "No prob." There was a short pause, then he said, "Are you… are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you at one of Piper and Jason's parties." The way he said it, it seemed like Piper had a _lot _of parties.

"No… I mean, um, yeah," I said, mentally smacking myself for acting like an idiot. _Smooth, very smooth indeed, Annabeth. _I thought.

I took a deep breath, then corrected, "No, I've never been to one of these parties, so yes, I am new here."

He laughed, but it wasn't a mean laugh like wow-you're-so-lame, but it was more of a warm, funny, you're-kind-of-cute laugh. "Cool. I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced, holding out his hand.

I smiled somewhat shyly and reached out to shake his hand. And, as corny as this sounds, the second I touched his hand, it sent a spark up my hand—so intense I nearly broke away from the handshake. "Annabeth Chase," I said.

Percy grinned. "Ah, so _you're _Silena's roommate." He looked me up and down skeptically. "Huh. I thought you'd be… you know, nerdy and ugly and all that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked, somewhat suspiciously, somewhat defensively.

He laughed. "Sure, take it like you please. I guess it was supposed to be, but I mean, the way she described you—being the top of your class, getting into some good college and all that—made most of think you're some ugly nerd that had no social life."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Gee, that makes me feel_ so _good about myself," I said dryly. "How do you know that I'm not an ugly nerd that has no social life?"

"Well, you're obviously not ugly, so that's something. And as for the rest, you're at one of the largest parties in the city," he said smugly. "So, I was wrong about you, and you should feel good about that, because I'm rarely wrong."

I felt my cheeks redden when he said I obviously wasn't ugly, but indirectly… wasn't he calling me pretty? Er, I think he was, and I certainly hoped so.

Oh God, Silena really _has _been rubbing off on me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at him, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Are you now?" I said in an attempt to keep my cool.

A smirk formed on his face. "Well, yeah, of course. I have a reputation of being always right, you know?"

I nearly snorted. "I bet you do, Mr. Jackson. And you also seem to have a reputation of being a bad liar."

"Hmm, who says I'm lying?" Percy retorted, still smirking. "Most of the time, whether my cousin Thalia likes it or not, I am right, like you apparently, according to Silena. In fact, she tells me that you and I might make good friends." He leaned down, looking directly into my eyes, an amused expression on his face. "Is she wrong?"

Part of me wanted to smack him for getting that close to me. Another part wanted to barf. Yet another part was carefully analyzing his face, taking in every detail. And the last part wanted to kiss him or something like that. If possible, my cheeks got even warmer, which was just _great_.

"Why don't," I tried, but my voice came out an octave higher than usual. I swallowed the large lump in my throat, and managed to say, "Why don't you tell me?"

Percy smiled, then stepped away from my face. Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out a pen that had some foreign writing that looked like Greek on it and grabbed my arm. I was about to ask him what he thought he was doing, when he starting scribbling something onto my right arm. Before I could even protest, Percy let go of my hand and grinned.

"There," he said. "Call me sometime, okay?" With a wink, he grabbed his cup of punch and walked into the crowd of people.

I, on the other hand, stood there, speechless. I hadn't really had a guy hit on me for a while—not since I'd broken up with my previous boyfriend, Luke— and the fact that it was an incredibly… well, _cute _guy who hit on me… I stared down at the number etched into my arm, and smiled.

Thank you, Silena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that wasn't too bad. I actually kind of like this. It's cute, ha. <strong>

**And no, Jason and Piper aren't married... yet. They just live with each other, ha. Silena and Beckendorf can be either be together, or they can't. Up to you to decide.**

**Review, blah, blah, blah. Thanks for reading!**

**(Are you happy, Terra? I added in CHRISTMAS PARTY.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**That Christmas**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Okay, so my original intent of this story was indeed to finish it, so yes, I WILL finish this! Yay! I like this story, and it's so much fun to write!**

**Ahem. Got a little excited there. O.O **

**So, here am I once again with That Christmas. Thanksies to all who reviewed; you're all amazing. I think Annabeth is more IC in this one, and well, cocky Percy goes bye-bye slightly in this. And Silena becomes even more giggly. Ha. **

**I like the word ha, could you tell?**

**On to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"Come on, Anna," I said to myself, pacing back and forth in our living room, "you can do it. Just. Call. Percy."

Silena, who was lounging lazily on the couch in her pajamas and yet was still wearing make up, rolled her eyes. "You're a sad, sad girl, Annabeth," she said, shaking her head. "Look, you've got his number memorized. You've been asking me all about him. You tried finding him on Facebook. Pretty soon, you're going to become his personal stalker! If you like him that much, why don't you—"

"I am _not _going to marry a guy I barely know, so don't even start that crap, Silena," I said firmly, stopping in my tracks.

Her delicately plucked eyebrow went up. "You know, I wasn't even going to say why don't you marry him. I was _going _to say 'Why don't you call him?'. But you know, that works too." A smirk formed on my friend's face.

The heat rose to my cheeks, and I mentally face-palmed myself. "I hate you, you know," I grumbled, collapsing into the recliner.

Silena reached over and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Aw, it's okay, Annie," she said, a small smile on her face. "Look, babe, if you're that worried, then call the guy, okay?"

"First, don't call Annie. Second, what if he's not interested?" I inquired, looking up. "I would've made a fool of myself."

"Well, didn't you say he called you pretty?"

"Indirectly, yes,"

Silena sighed, running a hand through her black hair. "Alright, Annabeth, what were his _exact _words?" she said, leaning up close to me, blue eyes wide and curious.

I scooted back slightly, a bit creeped out. Then again, this _was _Silena, and she wasn't exactly… normal. "Um," I closed my eyes, and tried to remember what he said.

After a few moments, it finally hit me. I smiled, reopening my gray eyes and looking at Silena excitedly. "He said something like, 'Well, you're obviously not ugly, so that's something.', I think."

The squeal that came from her mouth nearly deafened me. I covered my ears with my hands and simply watched as Silena jumped into the air, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Call him!" she ordered, the second she stopped bouncing and squealing. "Call him _now_."

I rolled my eyes. Silena was so strange at times. "Fine. But, if the whole thing was a joke, it's on your hands."

"Trust me, hon," she said, smiling knowingly, as if already planning our wedding, "it was _not _a joke. I know love when I see it."

After a few minutes of finding my phone in the midst of the mess I call my room("You are _so_ cleaning this later on, young lady!"), I took a deep, nervous breath and dialed Percy's number and waited for him to hopefully pick up.

After seven rings(yes, I counted), a familiar voice said, _"Hello?"_

"Did he answer?" Silena said, a hopeful look on her face.

I nodded, unable to keep myself from smiling. "H-hey, Percy," I said, "it's Annabeth."

There was a short pause, then he jokingly said, _"Oh, hey. 'Bout time you called me." _

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was… busy," I lied.

"_Well, of course you were, Little Miss Smarty Pants."_

"Turn it on speaker phone!" Silena ordered, leaning up close to me to try and listen in.

I rolled my eyes, doing as she asked, then said to Percy, "Little Miss Smarty Pants? Is that the _best_ you can come up with, Seaweed Brain?" I nearly clamped my hand over my mouth. He wasn't supposed to know that Silena had told me that he loved the ocean. I mentally face-palmed myself.

"_Seaweed Brain? Is that the best _you _can come up with?" _he taunted. I could almost _see _the smug grin on his face.

"Well, it's better than 'Little Miss Smarty Pants', you know," I pointed out, a smirk forming on my face.

"_Ah, touché. Guess I'll just call you… Wise Girl That better?"_

"Yes," I said dryly, "because I'm wise and a girl. Nice job of stating the obvious, Percy."

"_Why, thank you," _he replied. _"So, enough about the nicknames. When, and where can I see you again?"_

"Well, he's direct," Silena murmured. Her face was anxious with excitement, and she was leaning forward so she could hear better.

I nodded in agreement. "Well, that depends," I said into the phone. "Will you quit the whole cocky jackass act?"

"_Ouch. That hurt, Wise Girl. I think you just put a bullet into my heart."_

"Sorry. Do you want a doctor?" I fought the strong urge to roll my eyes. I think, because of Percy's cockiness and stupidity, that I have rolled my eyes more this week than I have in the entire year.

"_Nah, I think I'll be good. But, if I cut the 'cocky jackass' act, can we see each other again?"_

Another smirk formed on my face as I glanced at Silena, who wore a stunned expression. She looked at me like, _I cannot believe you just said that. _"Well, if you promise to _pay_, I might reconsider…"

A sigh was heard from the other side of the call. _"You're mean, you know? I bet you're just playing with me."_

I laughed. "Alright, I guess I am. But seriously, you quit the act, you pay for the bill, and sure, I wouldn't mind seeing you."

Silena squealed loudly, then clamped a hand over her mouth. I shot her a look, covering the speaker on my phone. "Sorry," she whispered, removing her hand from her mouth.

"_Cool. So… is Friday night okay? Uh, we can pick where we want to eat then. It-it's up to you." _This time, Percy's voice sounded a bit shyer, like he was less confident of himself. That fact made me smile.

"Hm, you're lucky," I said teasingly. "I'm free Friday night. How's 6:30 sound?"

"_Cool. You live with Silena, right?"_

After talking with Percy this long, I truly was beginning to wonder if his head was made of seaweed.

"Gee, we're roommates, but we don't live together," I said sarcastically. "Of course, I live with Silena, oh Wise One!"

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm laughing so hard right now," _he said dryly. _"Okay, so… I guess I'll see you Friday?"_

I nodded, then nearly smacked myself because I had forgotten that we were talking on the phone, and he couldn't see me. "Of course," I replied. "Talk to you later?"

"_Talk to you later."_

I hung up the call, and turned to Silena, who looked so happy that she could explode.

"Oh my God," she whispered, beaming from ear to ear. Her blue eyes sparkled with a familiar excitement that she only got when she was about to… Oh no.

"We have _so_ got to go shopping!"

My eyes widened. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, tell me what you think. I think this'll be 3-5 chapters, including the epilogue. But, hey, like my Algebra II teacher says, I reserve the right to change my mind whenever I want. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**That Christmas**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: This is the last chapter(minus the epilogue)! Eek, I love this chapter. It seems short, but SOOO cute! I'm a Percabeth fangirl at heart. (less than 3) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. It means so much to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

After _nearly five hours _of torturous shopping at the mall, Silena and I finally found an outfit both of us agreed on. To my not-date with Percy, I would be wearing black skinny jeans, a gray long-sleeved top, a gray vest, and some black boots. Unfortunately for me, getting to wear jeans to see Percy meant that Silena had the rights to do my hair. She decided to curl it, a fact that I find stupid because my blonde hair is already curly. Not curly enough for Silena, I guess.

"There," Silena said, taking a step back from doing my hair and smiling. "You look so pretty, Annie!"

I decided to let that one slide this time, because I have to admit, I did look really pretty. Silena had turned my usually crazy, untamed hair into luscious hair that fell into pretty, delicate curls that really didn't suit my personality, but looked pretty all the more. In addition to doing my hair, Silena had done part of my makeup—just eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Anything else I hated.

Silena sighed dreamily, putting her hands on her cheeks. "You and Percy are _soo_ cute together."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get too excited, Silena," I warned. "It's not like we're ever going to get married."

Another knowing smile spread to her face. "Never say never, Annabeth," she said, somewhat mysteriously. "Never say never."

"You do realize that I didn't even say never in my previous sentence, right?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

A light pink blush spread to her cheeks, and she laughed sheepishly. "Right. But that's not the point, you know? Who knows. Maybe Percy's meant to be your _soulmate_," she cooed, smiling.

Between Silena and Percy, I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes got stuck in their place from being rolled so much.

"I barely even know him, Lena," I pointed out, standing when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked towards the door, adding, "This is just to get to know him better."

"You wouldn't want to get to know him better if you didn't like him," she pointed out as she ran after me.

"Nonsense," I said. "I want to get to know Piper better, and I don't like _her _like that. She'd just be a cool friend."

"Whatever, Annie," Silena rolled her blue eyes, then looked me over, a smile on my face. "Now, open the door, and wow him you're your gorgeousness!"

"You're a strange girl, Silena," I muttered, opening the door and plastering a smile onto my face.

Once the door was fully open, I could see what Percy looked like. His black hair was just as messy as it was when I first met him, if not messier, and his sea green eyes sparkled with excitement and nervousness. He wore a blue button down shirt, dark wash jeans, and some blue and white Nikes. All in all, he looked pretty good.

A smile formed on his face. "Hey, Annabeth," Percy greeted. He glanced inside the house. "Hey, Silena."

Silena bounced up next to me, smiling brightly. "Percy, hey, how are you?" she asked.

He laughed. "Good, good. Things still going good with Beckendorf?"

My roommate winked. "Of course. But, enough about me. I'll let you two lovebirds go on your date! Have fun!" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked back to her room, most likely.

I smiled at Percy. "You ready?"

"Of course," he said, grinning. He offered his hand to me, and with a slight roll of my eyes, I took it, closing the door on my way out.

"By the way," Percy whispered, leaning down to talk right into my ear, "you look beautiful tonight."

A red blush must've formed on my cheeks, and I mumbled a thanks, smiling slightly.

Yeah, it was the start of a good evening.

* * *

><p>"So," Percy said awkwardly, once we'd both ordered our food and gotten settled into our booth, "you like architecture?"<p>

A wide smile spread onto my face. "Yes, yes, and yes!" I said excitedly. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say that I went on and on about architecture, and poor Percy just sat there, nodding and trying not to look confused. God, he looked cute when he was confused.

Please tell me I did not just think that.

So, after a few minutes of rambling on about architecture, I paused and smiled sheepishly at Percy, who wore an amused, yet confused expression. "Sorry," I apologized, "I always get so caught up with talking about architecture. But, yes, if my long rambling didn't make it obvious enough, I do love it."

Percy grinned. "Sounds like you love it about as much as I love swimming and ocean life," he commented. "I could go on and on about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, you like swimming?"

"Love it. I'm the lifeguard over at Montauk in the summer time," He smiled wistfully. "It's so beautiful over there."

I smiled, trying not to sound too terribly bored. Hey, he put up with my architecture talk, the least I could do is put up with his beach talk. "I bet it is. I've seen pictures." I said.

"It's way prettier in person," Percy reassured. There was a short pause, and he added, "Maybe we could go visit there sometime when it gets warmer. Um… I mean, you know. Me, you, Silena, Beckendorf. Maybe Jason and Piper, but uh, Jason hates the water, so he wouldn't really want to go, and um—" He sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair. "God, I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

I laughed. "Well, Seaweed Brain," I said teasingly, "at least you admit it."

Percy pouted slightly, crossing his arms. "I may be an idiot," he said, "but you, Wise Girl, are a meanie."

"I'd rather be a meanie than an idiot."

"Well, you _can't _be an idiotic Wise Girl," he pointed out. "That's an oxymoron."

"Wow," I said sarcastically, a smirk tugging at my lips. "Big word, Percy. I'm impressed."

"Do you like—I don't know—take a class on how to be mean to Percy Jackson or something?"

I gasped, placing a hand over my heart. "How _ever_ did you know?" I said dramatically.

There was a pregnant pause, then both Percy and I burst into laughter, attracting attention from people who sat around us. At the time, I didn't really care; I was having too much fun to really care.

Once we'd finishing our laughing spasm, Percy smiled at me, somewhat shyly. "You're pretty cool, Annabeth," he remarked.

More warmth spread over my cheeks, and I grinned at him. "Yeah, well, I guess you're not too bad yourself, Seaweed Brain. Especially now that the whole cocky jackass act is gone."

Percy laughed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Ha, ha, right. I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted.

"Neither do I," I laughed.

"It worked on some girls," he said with a shrug. "Got me a few dates, but with some really snobby, shallow girls."

"And you _still _used it?"

Once again, Percy laughed sheepishly. "Well, it worked," he said defensively. "I got you to call me, didn't I?"

"After much persuasion from Silena, yes, you did," I answered, rolling my eyes. "You got lucky, Kelp Head."

Percy smiled, looking me in the eye. His tan face now was covered with a rosy blush. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here," Percy said, looking at me, a smile on his face.<p>

"Obviously," I said. "But, thanks, Perce. I… I had a lot of fun tonight."

An even bigger smile spread onto his face. "We should do it again, huh?"

"Yeah… yeah, we should," I said softly, opening the door of his car. "I'll see you later?"

Percy opened his door and climbed out of the car so quickly that I thought he was going to slip and fall on the ice. "W-wait," he stammered, a rosy red blush spreading to his cheeks. "Let me… let me walk you to your door."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Getting corny here, Seaweed Brain," I muttered, but there was a smile on my face.

Percy grinned. "What can I say? That's me." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and silently, we walked up to the front porch together.

I turned to him, smiling. "Thanks for walking me up to my house, even though I didn't need you to," I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

Percy laughed. "Anytime, anytime. I…" He paused, looking down at me, before leaning down and planting a short, soft kiss on my cheek.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at his touch, but luckily, I wasn't the only one blushing. Percy was rubbing his neck sheepishly, his face flushed.

"Call me," I told him.

He grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I'll… I'll do that. See you later, Wise Girl." With that, Percy turned around and walked off the porch.

A sudden thought that had been bugging me since we'd reached my house hit me once again. Smirking, I called after him, "Oh, and you might want to wipe your chin, Seaweed Brain! You've got some drool on it!"

The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just LOVE the ending lines? Ha, I had to add that in there. What's Percabeth without Annabeth embarrassing Percy? <strong>

**There will be an epilogue posted soon, so stay updated!**

**Reviewing makes authors happy. :]**


	4. Epilogue

_**That Christmas**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: *cries* This is the epilogue to That Christmas! Wow, I wrote this quickly. I'm actually quite happy on how it turned out, and the responses from all of you! Thanks so much, everyone!**

***sighs* Everyone loves a good 'ole-fashioned Percabeth story, no?**

**Hope you enjoy the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

"And _that_, kids," a tall, beautiful black-haired woman with crystal blue eyes said, smiling, "is the story of how you're parents met."

A little girl about six or seven years old with curly black hair and innocent, yet intelligent gray eyes stared up at her godmother with adoration. "So, if you hadn't dragged Mommy to that party, she and Dad wouldn't have met?"

The woman laughed, flipping her long black hair back. "No, I guess not," she said, smiling. "Guess that means they owe me one, huh?"

"Not only them," a blonde-haired boy with sea green eyes that was about nine or ten corrected, "but us too. If our parents had never met, we wouldn't have been here."

"So, indirectly," the girl said excitedly, "Auntie Silena is the reason why _we're _here!" She leaned forward and hugged the woman, who was now laughing melodiously, tightly.

"I guess Dylan's right," Silena laughed. "Your mom and dad not only owe me for their marriage, but also for their two beautiful children."

'Dylan' made a face. "Aunt Silena, I'm a _duude_," he whined. "I can't be 'beautiful'!"

Silena smiled, releasing Dylan's little sister. "Sure you can, Dylan. Everyone's beautiful in their own way. Tell him, Sophie."

The little girl, whose name was indeed Sophie(or Sophia), nodded happily. "Especially Mommy and Auntie Silena," she added, smiling adoringly once again at her godmother. "They're the prettiest girls in the world."

"Yeah, I think they are," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Sophie and Dylan both looked up, grins forming on their faces. "Dad! Mom!"

Silena laughed, standing up and watching as Annabeth and her husband were tackled by their two children. "They seem happy to see you," she remarked, smiling.

Percy looked up from hugging his daughter, a dark eyebrow raised. "Gee, you think?" he said sarcastically.

Sophie and Dylan both let go of their parents at the same time, still grinning widely. "Mom, Dad, you should've _seen _how quickly Uncle Charlie help me build a _working _model airplane!" Dylan said excitedly. "I have _got _to show you it!"

"That's nice, sweetheart," Annabeth said, smiling. "Why don't you and Sophie go up to your room and go get it to show us?" Dylan nodded, then grabbed his little sister's arm and dragged her upstairs.

Percy shook his head. "I don't know _where_ they get all that energy," he muttered.

"Well, you _are _their dad," Silena pointed out, grabbing her purse off the kitchen table. "It really shouldn't be that much of a shocker."

"Touché."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husband and turned to Silena, asking, "How were the kids? I hope they didn't give you a hard time."

The other woman scoffed, but the same smile was still on her face. "Give me a hard time? Please, Annabeth. I put up with _you _for quite a while, didn't I? I think I can handle your kids." She laughed at her own expense, then added, "But the kids were little darlings, as usual. They seem to like my stories."

Percy groaned. "Oh God, what did you tell them this time? I swear, Silena, the last time you baby-sat the kids, Sophie was going _on and on _about that time I fainted when Annabeth told me she was pregnant! Do you know how much it _sucks _to be embarrassed by your _six _year-old daughter?"

Silena laughed, and flipped her hair back again. "Don't worry, Percy, this story wasn't all that embarrassing for you," she reassured. "I just told them about how you two met."

Annabeth raised a queer eyebrow. "Oh, did you now? And what did they say?"

"They came to the conclusion that _I_ am responsible for them being alive."

Percy snorted. "As if. I still have very, _very _clear memories that prove that _I_ am responsible—"

"Enough of that, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth interrupted, rolling her eyes. She turned to Silena and smiled. "But you know... they're actually kind of right."

Silena shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? When it comes to love, _I_ am the genius, not you." She smiled innocently. "Silena knows best, darling."

That sentence earned her a roll of the eyes from Annabeth and a sarcastic snort from Percy. Silena glared at the couple. "Hey, you two owe me your marriage. I suggest you be nice to me, because while I can get couples together, I also can find ways to break them apart."

Percy grinned at his wife, pulling her close to him lovingly. "I wouldn't worry too much." he said softly.

Annabeth smiled up him. "Me either,"

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, people, that's the end. I might write here and there about Percy and Annabeth's life. I actually have an idea for a story... :))) I love Percabeth so freaking much! They're just so ADORABLE!<strong>

**Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert! Stay tuned for any upcoming stories my brain might create! :] **


End file.
